


truth or dare

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: “Fine," Baz sighs resolutely. “Dare.”“Okay!” Penny exclaims, grinning. “Kiss someone here. Anyone, but you have to like them.”Baz pinches the bridge of his nose. Alright, this isn’t the best situation, but he can fake it till he makes it. Now, all he needs to do is find someone and fit into the heteronormative stereotype, and then use the excuse that it was a dare to get out of anything that follows it, because he's not going to kiss Simon Snow, not in front of everybody.





	truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> week 3 of school and i'm already dying  
this fic was heavily inspired by some fic i read about a month (two months? a month and a half?) ago when it was posted during the summer, but i can't remember the name jndsjsncjncsjdkjcscsdjcjk if any of you know it please remind me, it was excellently written
> 
> edit (9/14/2019) I FOUND THE PERSON WHO WROTE IT, IT'S @annabellelux and it's titled "Don't Hate The Player, Hate The Game"! Go check it out if you enjoyed mine and haven't seen that one yet, I promise you it's worth your time https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050714

It all begins in a game of truth or dare. Baz didn’t even want to go, but Niall and Dev kind of forced him to come after they confirmed that he had no plans for the evening. Baz didn’t want to fight them on the topic, and they’re basically his only friends so he had reluctantly agreed to accompany them to the fields where a dozen kids from the school went to spend their night. 

He should’ve known that Simon, Penny, and Agatha would be there. He didn’t know who hosted the event or came up with the idea for it, but it must’ve been one of them three. Everything bad happens whenever they’re around, especially Simon.

Baz wants to smack his head on the wall a few times when it’s his turn to play, because Penny was the one asking him ‘truth or dare’ with a mischievous glint in her eyes that can mean nothing good. 

“So, Baz?” Penny asks, tapping a stick against the grass. “Are you going to answer?”

Baz rolls his eyes. Niall elbows him lightly to prompt him to say something. 

“Fine,’ Baz sighs resolutely. “Dare.”

He’s pretty certain that if he said ‘truth’ she would’ve asked him something about him being a vampire or about his sexuality, and he wasn’t about to deal with that. Choosing dare isn’t exactly the safer path either, but at least there are more interesting things people could ask him to do instead of asking wild questions that he had no choice but to answer. 

“Okay!” Penny exclaims, grinning. “Kiss someone here. Anyone, but you have to like them.”

Baz pinches the bridge of his nose. Alright, this isn’t the best situation, but he can fake it till he makes it. Now, all he needs to do is find someone and fit into the heteronormative stereotype, and then use the excuse that it was a dare to get out of anything that follows it, because he's not going to kiss Simon Snow, not in front of everybody.

There’s a bunch of seventh years that he doesn’t know too well, and then there’s also Agatha and Phillipa. He’s pretty sure the latter wouldn’t appreciate a kiss from him due to what went down in fifth year, so he’s not going to try that. She gives him a pointed look as his eyes scan across the circle of players. 

Yup, Agatha would have to do. He doesn’t like her - not even close - but he’s pretty sure Simon caught a glimpse of them in the woods together, so it would at least make some kind of sense to him. Plus, she still has his handkerchief and she broke up with Simon several months ago. 

He watches from the corner of his eye as Penny narrows her eyes at him while he makes his way crawling across the grass to the opposite end of the circle.

As he’s about to reach up to tuck Agatha’s blonde hair behind her ears, Penny stops him.

“Hold on, how do we know you’re being truthful about this?” she interjects. Baz lowers his hands again and ignores Agatha’s wide-eyed stare as he turns to face Penny.

“How do you know I’m not?” he retorts, trying to keep his voice steady, but he can’t prevent the little nuance in it as his nervousness gets the better of him. He is not about to kiss Simon instead. Not today. He’s never going to confess his feelings for the kid, and even if he had to one day, it’s not going to be like this. 

Just no. No way. 

He sneers at Penny, trying to make his tone sound more stern. “You asked me to kiss someone I liked, so what’s the matter?”

Penny thins her lips, trying to come up with a way to get Baz to do what she knows is what he wants to do. She’s known for quite a while now, and this is supposed to be her chance to get the evidence she needs. 

“How about I place a spell?” she asks, racking her memory for the new spells she’s learned in the past few weeks. If she tries her hardest, she can cast this correctly. She has to. “I’m sure we all wouldn’t mind a little magic, would we? This is Watford, after all. The spell will break as soon as you touch lips with whoever you have the strongest feelings for.”

Baz’s eyes widen, and he hastily tries to conceal the sudden panic creeping up on him. “N-no, that’s not necessary.”

Penny doesn’t let him get away with it that easily, though. She looks around and addresses the group when she speaks. “What do you say, everybody? Cast a spell on Baz, just this once?”

There are a few murmurs here and there but some people nod and if anyone disagrees, they’re not voicing it. Baz hears Dev shout “Yeah!” very loudly from behind him, and he would punch the guy if they weren’t all being watched by a bunch of other classmates and friends. And if he wasn’t in such a predicament at the moment.

Penny shrugs, but she has a smirk on her face. “Majority rules, Baz.”

And with that, she takes her wand out of her back pocket and stands up, saying the words she knows so clearly. The ones she’s read about in her book of charms and spells on love. “Listen to your heart!”

Baz tries to avoid the hit, but he gets struck with the spell nonetheless and he feels the effects starting to work on him right away, pulling something deep within him in a certain direction. The exact direction where Simon is sitting down quietly, observing his every move. 

It kind of feels like the crucible when all the students first got their roommates assigned to them, but worse. It’s something more significant, and it’s somehow much stronger than what he’s felt from the crucible. The pressure is almost enough to be painful.

He looks down at the floor, feeling the dread wash over him because he knows what’s coming next, and it’s unavoidable. Penny’s magic has always been strong and efficient, and her spells are almost always flawless. There’s absolutely no chance of him getting out of here.

He tries to appear as calm as he can as he feels his feet starts to gravitate toward the left, carrying him without his permission. He keeps his hands clenched by his sides, and his jaw locked just as tight. Nobody in the group says a word, just watches him as he’s slowly dying inside.

His footsteps stop right in front of Simon, and he looks down at the bronze hair and blue eyes he knows so well. The very face he watches almost every night when Simon’s too busy sleeping to notice (and yes, he realizes it’s a tad creepy to be admitting so casually).

Simon’s expression is unreadable. By now, everyone knows exactly what his biggest secret is. All he needs to do is get this over with and then run all the way back to Mummer’s house, back to the room he so desperately wishes he didn’t share with Simon, especially now. 

He kneels down on the grass to get on about the same level as Simon and takes his chin on his fingertips, his hand shaking as he does so. Simon swallows, and Baz can see his Adam’s apple move smoothly in the process. 

Baz closes his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Simon’s reaction to the inevitable. He presses a kiss to Simon’s lips, chaste and quick. The whole world seems to spin around him, and he loses track of time. 

He’s momentarily disoriented, and for a moment he doesn’t remember what he planned on doing after he was finished with this, but then everything comes back to him all at once and he feels himself tearing up.

He’s prepared to take off, very aware of all the staring going on. As he takes his first step, he feels a hand enclose around his right wrist, and he tries to yank it out of the grasp when his left one is grabbed as well. 

He whirls around to come face-to-face with Simon Snow, because of course it’s Simon Snow. Simon Snow that he’s loved all these years, Simon Snow that he’s never gotten over. 

Simon Snow that closes the space between them, kissing him deeply and passionately. Simon Snow that he thought he knew, but keeps surprising him every day.

His Simon Snow. He’s a fool for ever regretting coming here.


End file.
